This invention relates generally to guided-vane rotary apparatus and relates, more particularly, to the means by which the vanes of such apparatus are guided along predetermined paths during apparatus operation.
Guided vane-type rotary apparatus with which this invention is concerned include a rotor which rotates within the interior of a housing and vanes which are associated with the rotor and housing for dividing the housing interior into working chambers. Commonly, the vanes are mounted within the rotor and are adapted to slide relative thereto between alternative radial positions as the rotor is rotated within the housing. Heretofore, guided-vane rotary apparatus of the prior art have been limited in that each possesses either a relatively low displacement per revolution, low chamber compression and expansion ratios, low output torque, high sliding friction with undue wear, or difficulties relating to seals which result in mediocre performance. In addition and with regard to such apparatus when used in a rotary vane type heat engine, the designs of the prior art have not shown adequate development in the areas of sealing, lubrication, and the control of temperature uniformity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved guided-vane rotary apparatus capable of operating at high levels of performance with improved sealing, reduced friction, reduced wear, and adequate control of component operating temperatures while providing long useful life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus providing a relatively large displacement per revolution.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus capable of greater torque output when the apparatus is used in a manner providing rotational work.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which when used as an internal combustion engine is capable of adequate compression and expansion ratios with adequate combustion space clearances.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus including improved means for coordinating the radial movement of vanes between alternative radial positions as the rotor is rotated about its axis of rotation.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.